The Southwest Arthritis Center is a research, educational and community outreach program designed to improve the life of the patient with arthritis. The following projects are integrated under each major component as follows: Research: 1. Long-range outcome and evaluation of hand surgery; 2. Evaluation of patients with recent onset of RA for evidence of recent or onging viral infection. Education: 1. Coordination of multipurpose arthritis center education projects; 2. Development of patient education programs in hospitals; 3. Utilization of Patient Instructors in physician and allied health professional (AHP) education; 4. Evaluation of effectiveness of AHP self-study guides. Community Outreach: 1. Development of a Patient Education and Referral Center; 2. Assessment of community & educational needs of patients; 3. Patient assessment across alternative health care delivery settings; 4. Study of effect of counseling on performance and disease progression in rheumatoid arthritis; 5. Evaluation of disability and building codes; 6. Epidemiologic study of arthritis.